


【TSV】sugar daddy

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: BE，双性E，没有逻辑瞎几把do，未完成作品预警（…）
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿大家好，今天有愉快搞琴吗？<3  
> 中字组真的太有梗了（… 被羊哥一句“sugar daddy”打动（？？），整一个（补充：b站贝诞250介绍贝哥的旧视频  
> 没有剧情也没有逻辑就是瞎几把dododo，BE，双性E，超典型套路式包养，小提琴手B x 音乐学院学生E，阿B不太缺钱而阿E很缺钱，年上四岁年龄差，泥泥泥泥泥得要死、女性化描写、怀孕生理期艹子宫不戴套生理问题心理问题你能想到的和没想到的xp作者都有  
> 感谢观看，更多的废话见之后！

Brett最近有了个小麻烦。  
这个小字不仅指代“年龄小”，也的确只能算得上小提琴手生活中的“小”麻烦。毕竟小提琴手今年生活中的大麻烦可太多了，于是就连意外和个小孩子滚上了床都只能算得上小麻烦。  
他们乐团最近在一起排练，网络的延迟让Brett本就不算美妙的心情甚至带了些狂躁，而感谢他的小麻烦，他还有些发泄的渠道，而这个“渠道”只被他独自享用，且没有怨言。  
Eddy被他的精液呛到咳了没两下就又被一把拽了起来，被直播折腾了一上午的小提琴手劲大得让他发疼，被一把拉到腿上以后对方的手指只是随便在他的前穴里扩张了几下就又操了进来，龟头顶到最深处的时候让Eddy不由得又干呕了几下，握着纸巾的手不由得发抖，从嘴里掉出一团刚刚还没来得及咽下去的精液。他忍不住轻轻拍了Brett的肩膀几下，直接被小提琴手狠狠打了几下屁股，他被操了几遍了身体敏感得碰哪儿都又疼又爽，于是那点还没脱口的抱怨又成了呜咽。对方刚还在打他的手又暧昧地揉着会阴，沿着后背的线条一寸寸上滑，轻柔地抚摸那些印在人身后的牙印和红痕，诱哄他，“吞下去，乖孩子。”  
Eddy意识模糊地想说我肚子里现在除了精液都没别的东西了，但Brett还是看到他乖乖地动了动喉咙，艰难地吞咽了下去，随着Brett的动作前后摇晃着，从眼角又挤出几滴泪来。他眼睛早哭肿了，现在疼得麻木，然而对方还是没放过他，继续操他被磨得通红的阴户，揉捏他肿大的阴蒂榨出他的高潮。他身前那根红通通的东西早就和坏了一样泄不出什么东西来，湿淋淋地只能露出几滴尿来，而他早就在第一次射尿以后就放弃了挣扎，任由Brett像玩橡皮泥一样揉搓他的全身，把他塑造成他喜欢的样子。  
“你他妈打算搞死我吗，Brett Yang？”Eddy恨不得能在对方身上咬两个洞出来，然后现实却是他压根拿小提琴手没辙，“操，你不能每个周末都拉着我就知道做爱！”  
“我还请你听免费的小提琴演奏呢，这不够吗？”Brett的拇指暧昧地揉搓Eddy的唇瓣，话里完全听不出这人认真的还是装的，就是下身的力度大概不是假的，Eddy被人折腾得觉得自己的意识都模糊了几秒，就连这句话都理解了好久，理解了之后气得恨不得真的在人身上咬一口，结果下一秒又被一个深顶击中，整个人趴在Brett身上只能喘息。男人的顶撞结实有力，每一下都能撞在刚好让Eddy说不出拒绝的地方，年轻人手都是抖的，身前抖动的阴茎又滴落几滴浑浊的液体，掉在他混乱不堪的下体，“操Brett我真的没力气了——”  
“体力这么差以后怎么能支撑得起一场独奏会？”年长男性的话里根本听不出他到底是认真的还是玩笑话，只是的确加快了速度，也顶得更深了，而话里话外的意思倒是让Eddy恨不得真的能晕过去，也好过现在这样被对方嘲笑。他一接到电话就往这边赶，谁知道一进门就给人一把按在门边，那人的手熟练地拉开拉链，直接跪在地上给了Eddy一个深喉。愣是哪个男性估计都受不了这种待遇，更何况Brett舔舐Eddy阴茎上的青筋的同时还顺便捞过一旁的润滑直接塞了两根指头按压对方阴穴里靠近穴口的敏感点，试图把那个已经被Brett操得多情的穴道更快地打开。  
他们今年几乎每周都会见面，一见面免不了就在做爱，那个软濡滑腻的穴道早就熟悉了开拓者的滋味，不等本人反应就谄媚地开始收缩，更何况小提琴手像是故意要让他没办法拒绝，直接上来就冲着Eddy最敏感的几个地方下手，唇舌侍候男性的阴茎、手指挑逗女性的阴穴，只是贴在阴茎侧的青筋上吸吮就直接榨出年轻人颤抖的第一波精来，后面的阴户也开开合合地收紧，被用力地顶开。  
Brett喜欢在Eddy高潮的时候操他，不得不说实在是个很恶趣味的兴趣，每次年轻人只是被他的阴茎顶进女穴都能直接弓起腰来，像是要把身体的掌控权直接送给Brett，这个实际在真正欺负人的恶劣男人。Brett当然从来都是直接受益者，毕竟有谁会不愿意看到自己的身下人一副泪眼模糊的崩溃情态呢，更何况自从他们第一次做的时候Brett就发现了Eddy的腰敏感得不像话的事实，他几乎每一次都能从对方口中得到几句带泪的求饶，甚至只是因为摸了摸Eddy的腰。  
他把对方的东西直接通过吻还给对方，看着对方因为被压着吻而被迫吞咽的喉头终于感到了一丝满意。年轻人的体温大多时候熨帖，体内更是缠绵，早就习惯了性爱的身体比本人不知诚实多少倍，至少Brett的阴茎每次都能得到满意的回答，Eddy估计到现在都没完全反应过来，撑着鞋柜的手肘还在颤抖，本人更是有些支撑不住得往下滑，被Brett一把捞起来，亲吻抖动的眉宇。他耐心地等着人的高潮结束，直到对方的穴道不再那么紧缩着夹他才低低问道，“好些吗？”  
“你疯了吧——”Eddy一想到自己大概在开门的五分钟之后就射了出来恨不得敲晕自己，但体内Brett的阴茎已经开始顶弄，他只得发出一声呻吟，由着年长者拉起他的腿，更好地用力。  
“舒服吗？”Brett不理他的抱怨，直接把人抱起来放在鞋柜上操，果然Eddy立刻没声儿了，抬起手捂住眼睛，试图把自己埋起来来逃避这个永远没办法回答的问题，但只是看两人交合处还一吸一吮着那根硬物的模样都没法让人相信他没有享受其中。Brett忍不住在灯光下用手指去挑那瓣阴唇，看着人只露出来一截红透的耳根有些心痒。  
“抱歉今天有点急...”他并不比Eddy冷静多少，此刻也不过是最后一点理智作祟，久违的线上乐团排练比他们想象中更加糟糕，指挥直接挥袖而去留乐团面面相觑。他们的首席的和副首席都不幸家里出了事，最后兜兜转转居然轮到他临时顶上，压力远超过他只在一提位置上坐着的时候。他也是在这个时候才发现Eddy在他身边絮絮叨叨的模样竟然如此让人思念，所以不顾他们只在周末见面的约定脑子一热就打了电话。  
然后这个人就真的出现在他面前了。  
虽说一直在抱怨Brett的直接，但当人真的对他道歉时Eddy又有些不知所措起来，毕竟Brett是真的花钱的那个人，对金主随叫随到应该是应该的...？而且对他来说Brett早就不止是金主那么简单了，但他们面上依旧隔着这层关系，于是一时之间他甚至不知道该用怎样的身份去对待对方，只把对方当他的“sugar daddy”吗？他不想，也不能——  
Brett正疑惑Eddy似乎走神了的时候，一直把自己埋在手臂里装死的年轻人突然伸出双手把毫无防备的他拉进怀里，对方一看就是很少做这样的事，抱住人的双臂力气大得发疼，抚摸着头发的手动作僵硬地不像是在安慰人，倒是更像是买菜时抚摸一块肉的模样。Brett稀里糊涂地被人抱住，脸侧一下子贴在Eddy单薄的胸膛上，第一反应居然是他今天好像还没玩弄过对方的乳头。于是又变成了某种欲望的凝聚，结果Eddy下句话直接打破了这原本还有些温情的场面，让Brett决定直到对方下周上课对方都不用出门了。  
“你不用道歉啦兄弟——”对方大咧咧又干巴巴的安慰直接在Brett的欲火上火上浇油，他向来是不掩饰自己欲望的人，于是可怜的年轻人这下真成了案板上的肉——当然本来就已经被吃干抹尽了——这个时候不过是给掌权者更加细致地去拆解这块肉的机会，享用更加甜美的汁液。  
“唔——嗯、？”Eddy还正疑惑Brett怎么突然停了动作突然就一下被体内那根依旧火热的阴茎更深地凿进了穴道内，等等那个位置——！  
“今天射在里面怎么样，bro？”小提琴手慢条斯理的话和极速运动的阴茎怎么看都不像是一致的，只可惜这个时候还是完全不知道自己哪里说错了话的人只能一下夹紧了他还缠在对方腰上的两条腿，手也一下捂住了嘴，试图堵住那点压抑不住的呻吟。  
Brett不再思考那句直接点燃自己的话，专心地更用力往里动作，Eddy的女穴窄小，没多时就被无往不利的阴茎找到了宫口，用力往里凿的时候直接让本来还往后缩着背不由得想逃的Eddy一声哽咽，嘴里一串口水含不住地掉在Brett的衬衫上，连带着几滴生理泪水，这件衬衫多半也是难逃一劫了。  
他们不常操进宫口，更何况Brett今天根本没戴套，然而被操的人这个时候哪还想得到这些。他早就把全部的信任交付了这个不过认识了半年的男人，此刻只觉得从身体深处传来又疼又爽的感觉几乎要直接把他钉死在Brett的阴茎上，全身上下的皮肤在这一刻都敏感得像是初生的婴儿一样，和对方接触的皮肤更是滚烫难耐，让他摩挲着想逃。  
“呜啊、别，你混蛋——”他车轱辘话来回滚也就这些，此时像是可怜的小兽一样在Brett的阴茎下抖动，从更深处涌出更多的水来，温热的巢穴不断蠕动绞紧的感触让Brett也发出几声低吟，他凑上去在对方的琴吻上落下一个更深的吻痕，嘴里带着热气和Eddy耳语，“不舒服吗Eddy、”被忍无可忍的人一把拉下来吻住，在痴缠的唇舌之间带出啧啧水声。  
年长者占据了主动把人压着操，还试图掠夺对方所有的呼吸，Eddy很快就撑不住地想把人拉开，从嘴边流出几声哭腔，咳嗽了两下又被扯回去亲吻。他的手肘还撑着鞋柜，但脱力的身体是早就撑不住的模样，整个手臂都在发抖，被Brett一把拉住环上他的脖颈，最后只能无力地拽着人的领子，修剪整齐的指尖无规律地颤抖着，抓紧人的领子绷紧又松开，似乎试图努力跟上对方的节奏，但却只能被压着完全适应对方的节奏。  
Brett觉得他要射了，他知道Eddy也差不多要高潮了，对方缩不回去的舌尖让他伸手亵玩了几下，直到人发出干咳才不舍地收回手。那张脸上这个时候只想要高潮的表情可真是太漂亮了，如果是平时的他大概会对自己现在的评价嗤之以鼻甚至感到无比尴尬，但在这个肾上腺素和多巴胺一起作用的时刻他只会用自己最大的力气把阴茎顶在人的宫腔里，试图让那点窄小的腔体吞咽进自己所有的精液。人类最本能和原始的欲望交缠在两人之间，谱出一首最为淫荡也最为伟大的协奏曲，他在感觉自己要射了的时候同时撸动Eddy的阴茎，试图把对方送上完全的高潮，直接咬住了对方颤抖的唇瓣。

当他们的呼吸都渐渐平稳下来时Eddy才发现他的声带像是被糊住了一样——他试图不去思考到底是被什么糊住了，他咳嗽了好几下，被Brett轻柔地拍着背才喘匀了气。对方放下他已经被扯得发疼的大腿，说了句忍一下试图把自己撤出来。Eddy边抖边往后缩，分开时两人同时发出了一声喘息。那根阴茎即使是没勃起的模样都是沉甸甸的一根，让人很难想象他发育并不完整的女性生殖器居然可以把对方完整吃进去那么多，Eddy只觉得稍微思索一下脸都又要烧起来了。而伴随着对方的动作那些他狭小子宫容纳不进去的精液也顺着阴道滑了出来，透明和白浊混在一起的液体从阴唇里涌出来的样子很是煽情，更何况本人就在面前还盯着他看，Eddy浑身僵硬得甚至不知道该怎么面对这样的情况。他们几乎没有内射过，他也是第一次有这样诡异的感觉，刚刚快感过甚，他对对方射进来的事实毫无知觉，如今感觉到体内有液体在往外滑他本能地想缩紧，然而被Brett灼灼的目光烫到，一下又手足无措了。就连被对方盯着的阴部感觉都开始发烫起来，那颗本来还被包裹住的阴蒂也在阴唇被拉扯的过程中露了出来，在几乎实质性的目光中开始勃勃地跳动，几乎像是心脏在跳动一样。  
Brett舔了舔嘴唇，从身上扯下已经被折腾得不轻的可怜衬衫，罩在Eddy的大腿上。说实话Eddy觉得他还不如别给他，曾包裹着Brett的衬衫只是轻轻放在他身上都让他开始颤抖，似乎有对方的气息流进他的鼻腔里，更加霸道地占领这具属于对方的身体，无情地剥开他的每一寸，在上面刻上对方的名字。  
“...你今天到底怎么了？”他努力试图拯救自己的屁股，在对方的衬衫落在自己身上后终于开始意识到应该拉起自己的衣服，只是努力很微弱，反抗者自己的意志极度不坚定，掌权者却完全知道自己想干什么，所以拉下橘色T恤的手被直接握住，在两人面前被直接压在一旁。下一秒那件橘色T恤就被往上掀开，对方的头凑了过来，轻轻吻了他的心口。  
Eddy输得彻底，或许从最开始试图爬上Brett的床就决定了这个结局。那件还搭在他身上却没有丝毫作用的衬衫在他们中间被蹂躏，早就失了原先的模样，只是等待下一个被掀开的时间。年轻人被小提琴手煽情的动作蛊惑，此刻怕是有人要他心头血都能点头答应，更何况那样轻柔的好像情人的吻落在他的心口，只会让人的心跳得几乎像是要蹦出来，他呜咽了一声，弱得不像话，握着Brett手腕的手此刻简直像是在鼓励他对他做更多。  
心动时只是一个发旋都能让人激动不已，Eddy此刻的反应也不过如此，Brett没碰他任何地方，只是把他的左乳咬进嘴里吸吮就让他全身都开始不由自主地颤抖，在衬衫下甚至都没过多抚慰就已经射了两次的阴茎又一次挺立起来，他已经勃起第三次了，而面前的人也不过在他体内射了一次，这让Eddy有些害怕，他几乎已经可以想到未来的三天他们都会过着怎样的淫靡生活。  
他会废掉的吧。这个想法让他发抖得更厉害了，然而Brett却只是抬头看了他一眼，继续把那颗已经肿大的乳头含进嘴里，这一次不只是乳头了，就连旁边深色的乳晕也一起被咬住。对方反客为主地握住抓紧他的两只手腕，把他整个人都压在墙上，西裤只是解开了拉链露出那根已经开始勃起的阴茎，暧昧地在他的腿间的衬衫上滑动，白色的衬衫上肉色的阴茎色情得让Eddy几乎眩晕，他几乎怀疑对方就是故意的，让他隔着一层衬衫被触碰还不如让他被直接操进去呢！他能感受到他的身体比之前更加柔软和湿润，刚刚的一场性爱就像是粗暴的前戏一样把他的身体彻底打开了，现在就连还在从体内滑出来的精液都变成了煽情的产物，搅动着两人之间的情欲风暴。  
“...今天乐团的排练很不理想。”  
寂静的门廊里终于有了除了呻吟和水声外的声音，Eddy反应了好一会儿才发现Brett居然是在回应他的话，他下意识回了一句怪不得，下一秒Brett的眼睛就直直地盯着他，他们离得太近了，这下Eddy甚至能看清Brett的眼睛里那一点小小的黑色。一场性爱似乎完全没有对Brett有任何影响，小提琴手白皙的脸上甚至没有一点潮红，几乎让Eddy开始怀疑是这个人刚刚和自己做过爱吗？  
他是第一次这么认真地盯着Brett的脸看，一时间呼吸都轻了，对方眯缝着的眼睛下是好几颗小痣连在一起，在鼻尖和眼角附近跳跃。小巧的鼻子下是因为不喜欢喝水而满是裂痕的嘴唇，小巧的下巴和同样白皙的脖颈，只是这张脸完全看不出对方凶狠直接的风格。Brett是标准的亚裔身材，身形看上去并不壮实，Eddy却很清楚对方小臂上的有着漂亮的肌肉曲线，这是常年练琴的结果，他也有，但不知道为什么放在对方身上却显得格外特别。除此之外他没有一点看上去有魅力，甚至因为平日里时常熬夜而耷拉着眼皮，随便套着不知道是什么时候买的T恤长裤，经常看起来格外困倦。就连Eddy最初见到对方时都没有正眼看过自己这位已经毕业的前辈，只是因为对方同样身为亚裔的身份而多有了些留意，又怎么能想到在见面后一个月他们就滚上了床然后开始了每周的见面。  
他在酒吧见到对方的第一眼才发现只是几颗痣都可以显得人多情而富有魅力，此时仔细打量更是迷幻得如梦似幻，好似回到他们最初见面的时候。Brett被他盯得有些受不了，想往后拉开距离却直接被Eddy一把托住脸，那双一直水润的唇此刻在灯光下被对方的舌头一扫Brett就立刻绷紧了小腹，Eddy总是会在不经意之间让他充满了欲望，他之前一直不理解怎么会有男生的嘴唇时时刻刻都像是涂了过多的唇膏一样晶亮水润，只让看到的人充满了想吻他的冲动。更何况那双厚唇含着自己的东西时只会让人更想使劲揉搓他，挤出更多的汁水。  
“前辈真好看”那双同样水润的眼睛里此刻满满的全是信任和躲不掉的爱意，被认真地注视着一次就已经足够让人满足，然而那爱意从眼底流泻出来的时候更让人想占据他的全部眼神。Brett把人拉得更近，两人的呼吸似有若无地交缠在一起，唇间只是轻微触碰就是战栗，Eddy被他勾引得像只吃不到肉骨头的小狗，水都快从那双眼睛里掉出来了，呼吸急促地想凑上来吻他。Brett充分享受这个时刻，被追逐、注视的时刻，Eddy满足了他身体欲望的同时还给了他更多的心理上的满足，他享受着被自己的后辈仰视的感觉，尤其当那双眼睛被他笼上欲望，却仍然奋不顾身地奉献自己的时刻，他像是玩弄一尾想要他钩上食物的鱼，不断地诱惑着对方、变换着鱼钩放下的位置，和他的鱼玩捉迷藏，直到鱼钩刺穿了鱼的身体，而他得到了心爱的猎物——一只只属于他的、只会看着他的鱼。  
然而只是这么简单吗。  
若是只是欲望，多少只鱼都在钓鱼人的手中，但若是钓鱼人只想要那只颜色绚丽的鱼，那他就不得不针对那只鱼做决策，被吊着四处跑也无可是。只是那尾鱼心甘情愿跳进他池子里，于是他自以为得了猎物，沾沾自喜而未可知那有了鱼的池塘也是旋涡，卷着他下沉。  
他们终于接吻。Eddy大概也觉得刚才的话过于羞耻，夹着他的唇舌不让他动，他安抚式的抚摸小狗柔软的头发，对方像是被顺了毛一样露出满足的神色，从脸上又露出红晕来。温情的时刻结束了，钓鱼人要露出尖牙刺穿他的那尾鱼，若是他们这时候死去，三百年后人们发现他们的尸骨大概会奇怪怎么会有这样纠缠的尸体，连死亡都无法分开他们。  
唾沫交换只会在这个时刻显得足够煽情，他们的身体足够亲密又默契十足，只会给性爱锦上添花。Brett有意拉着Eddy做更多次，甚至被舔上上颚时有了或许生活在一起也未尝不可的可怕念头。他的敏感多疑让他对婚姻没有浪漫的幻想，而是更加亚裔式的柴米油盐，只在此刻有了突兀的想象——他们两个人，或许三个人的家。只是一个“家”字都让人眩晕，毕竟是从小刻在骨子里的隐晦念头。Eddy的眼睛里又灌了水——他真的很喜欢哭，被Brett舔掉，他有意换个舒服的地方，但年轻人却不管不顾地去追他的唇舌，甚至亲吻他脸上的痣，舔吻他的耳廓，用那种低沉的声音叫他Brett，于是他的经验和见闻也像年轻人一样抛在了脑后，只剩融为一体的渴望。  
他们还有很长时间。

【end？】


	2. 本来想写的一些梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也不能算大纲吧，就是本来想写的东西，大概也不会写了就一起发了吧，毕竟方式也是头脑风暴过的（  
> 狗血，sacrilegious，三流官能小说警告

这篇要写的梗，橙是羊的后辈同一个学校的，两个人一个老师，后来羊有次来学校本来不是来找橙的结果看到了他比赛拉琴，愣是看完了比赛把人拉到学校厕所操了。  
而橙最开始时在酒吧是主动找羊的，本来只是想炮友约do结果羊其实在学校见过橙，就以为他想找糖爹，全篇基本就是做做做各种play，橙是穷学生真的缺钱，然而还是攒钱给羊买了新的领带，羊本来只是想和橙do，橙也觉得自己只是暗恋但羊其实就是把他当男朋友了，甚至还打算以后带回家。  
然后因为阿B最近突然开始不喜欢戴套橙早就被他迷晕了啥都管不了虽然知道不好但是还是被拉着上床就拒绝不了，结果就发现自己怀了，橙完全懵逼一时间倒也清醒了知道羊家不缺钱他工作只是因为真的很爱音乐然后晚上羊说要不要过去橙第一次拒绝了然后还很紧张想很多结果羊以为他只是有事也没想很多，结果橙失眠受不了偷跑去找羊看到羊拉琴的样子想到自己像个女孩儿一样给人操了又怀了一下没想明白就跑了。  
羊和橙约会的事情整个乐团都知道因为橙有次撒娇让羊po合照羊表面上很不想po结果后来自己还偷偷在乐团休息的时候看被同事发现了，结果没多久就全乐团都知道羊在和小学弟约会栽得不要不要的，乐团的人都很好奇，然后橙本来就是碰运气没想到刚好被同事看到就带进去了，后来橙跑了同事还很奇怪就去问羊，羊才知道橙来看他，同事也没多想就说看小朋友气色不好别有了工作忘了恋人之类的。  
羊就等着表演结束立刻跑了，回家刚好撞见橙偷摸来收拾东西，因为羊他们乐团经常在酒吧里玩橙就碰运气来收拾东西也是心乱如麻没想很多就想着赶快跑吧结果刚好就被羊撞到了，羊本来都没注意他收拾东西就顾着说是不是不舒服什么的结果橙眼睛红了才注意到不对，就问他干什么，橙也是一下忍不住就哭了，两个人全都被吓到，羊没把橙当女孩子橙也没把自己当女性，这下一下被问哭了橙稀里糊涂擦眼泪就只能说自己没想哭羊越发感觉不对劲就虽然平时橙也很爱哭但他了解橙好强又逞强就以为他出了很大的事就缓和语气说有什么事和他说一起解决然后橙哭得更厉害了。  
羊觉得自己简直像橙的妈妈，就耐着性子和橙说到底怎么了然后门口也是人来人往的就说回去说，然后橙下意识缩手羊就没拉住，羊这个时候看他手上拎着东西才意识到有什么东西和他想的不一样，但他也不想让橙难堪，就继续耐着性子说到底怎么了，最后无奈地说既然你不想和我说就和珍珠奶茶说吧，橙也是被这个脑回路震撼了，但真的两个人就喝珍奶去了。  
橙也不知道怎么的，对着热的珍奶就说出口了，羊被他蜿蜒曲折的脑回路震撼了，直接震惊到在珍奶店里对橙吼说我们就一天没见就直接被分手了？然后全店都开始看他们。橙也是重新感觉理智上线，又被整个店盯着直接捂着脸不想说话了，然后就听到羊说确定了吗，橙也是破罐子破摔就直接甩医院检查单了，也是不想和羊说话了，羊拿起来看了眼橙都不想看他就想赶快走，结果还没反应过来羊直接在他面前下跪了，羊还穿着燕尾服橙直接整个懵掉，就看到羊耳朵和脸都红了，但还是看着他说对不起我什么都没准备，但是陈韦丞你可以嫁给我吗，然后看着橙整个震惊脸又补了一句或者你娶我。然后橙也是彻底蒙蔽羊也有点跪不住的时候突然奶茶店的亚裔老板娘说了句现在新郎可以亲吻新郎了，然后两个人都看过去老板娘眨眨眼说可以再来两杯珍奶，她可以免费加双倍珍珠，然后周围所有人都不约而同开始鼓掌，羊就看着橙轻声问可以吗，橙憋红了脸最后终于说了句好，然后就被羊按着亲了。  
可能有个番外是怀孕和喂奶play，被禁止doi的两个人时隔九个月之后终于解禁了，橙被按在玻璃上操，涉及产前焦虑和产后抑郁，苏得要死的羊哥和少女得要死的橙哥）以及羊决定去结扎说什么都不打算让橙再生了，试图苏羊

并失败（嘤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dbq混个更，这篇真滴写不下去了发出来看个乐8，大纲都写完了我写不下去了我太操蛋了，真的很离谱！  
> 原计划本来是一发完啦（就写个10k差不多吧，是写A羊O橘那篇的第二天开始写的，当时我告诉自己我发誓，我要搞他俩搞到x尽人亡然后之前那篇音乐店打工人也是双性E嘛写得不太好当时也是很卡，就想说好我放弃廉耻写你妈的怎么狗血怎么来（...但事实证明就是我是傻逼dbq，太卡了呜呜，真的不是我写他们x尽人亡我觉得我自己x尽人亡了？？？摔笔，不写了（  
> 有个事情我还挺想抱怨的因为我其实是写黄文出身的（？我还真不是最开始就写剧情（就在搞cp这件事上哈，我最开始写剧情的时候写的是友情向同人（...但也是这两年虽然我ghs的心不减，但写的是真的很糟心，写剧情我都没有这么卡，三五千刷刷的，但ghs我是真的不行了，3k5k标准字数搞搞算了，搞这种长篇大论上中下的nothankyou（羊语气）本来这篇应该是上do中第一次下走心撒狗血heeeeee，看大纲你就懂了，但啊——（土拨鼠.jpg  
> 写不下去啦！  
> 反正他俩会x尽人亡的当我完成任务了吧（胡说八道，最近还是别了，以后慢慢地给你们时间x尽人亡（？  
> 最后还是厚着脸皮打算发了，主要写都写了不发我很不开心，主要真的是挣扎、纠结、然后恨不得如果百度能告诉我xx和xx以及xx有什么同义词然后我就可以运用我微薄的知识替换，然而百度不行（然后就是BE也不多嘛就能舔一篇是一篇吧（...我既然厚着脸皮写了那就也厚着脸皮发呗（？说不定明年我自己也能舔了？不过我的确是把自己之前写的看了很多遍，是挺自恋的hhhh  
> 总之就是发出来图一乐（奶头乐呗，就完事儿了，也没啥能带脑的东西，就还是提醒就是戴套？然后就是现实生活中这样性别的人是很惨的主要也是看过科普，就多少还是有点写不下去了有点自己在消费这样的人群很不好的感觉）虽然说不定以后我哪天又写了（...毕竟我是真的很自由——  
> anyway今天废话更多了（怎会如此，并祝愿看到这里的人都有好心情。再次祝您身体健康，快乐搞琴，( ^_^ )/~~拜拜


	3. 使用不当

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泥雷OOC，我流鬼畜B x 小白花E，sugar daddy后续，双性E，时间线大概在生了之后，雷点写到再说（？）  
> 日常吟唱坑越冷人越黄越压抑越变态（…）想吃粮啊想吃粮（…）  
> 感谢观看

Brett把自己塞进去之后感觉他和Eddy同时长长出了口气。伴侣久违的体温让他忍不住满溢的温情，伸手去摸对方的泛起薄红的脸颊。  
终于吃到心怡鸡巴的青年这个时候在夕阳中像是维纳斯诞生时一样在空气中舒展自己单薄的身体曲线，前两年亲自喂奶产生的孕乳依旧没有完全消下去，在空气中颤巍巍地突起，周围的皮肤抖动着仿佛在渴望着被触碰，就像眼下那个含着硬物一开一合的阴穴，用独特的方式欢迎另一位主人回家。  
Brett被夹的不由得呻吟一声，狠狠动了两下引得Eddy在极度敏感中哀嚎了两声才停下来，继续等他的妻子准备好，然而那对随着呼吸一起一伏的乳头还是让他忍不住冲动去拉，把那对乳头扯的长长的，再细密地爱抚，带出一连串抖落的别、不要、疼——然而被迫弓起的腰背和夹得更紧的穴道和他的嘴上说的又是完全相反的话。  
“…那就别夹那么紧——”上位者一巴掌拍在那个夹紧用力的臀瓣上，咬牙切齿地说，然而下一秒就开始用极色情的手法去揉搓那块开始泛红的皮肤，只让青年更哆哆嗦嗦地夹紧了身体，于是更能用身体感受出那根硬热的形状，蠕动着纠缠契合。  
“…怎么这么刚好？”Brett只能去说些有的没的分散Eddy的注意，他刚刚突然意识到他们好像慌得谁都没想到戴套，两个久未见面的恋人此刻肉贴肉地滚在一起，甚至说不清谁更加意乱情迷一些。如果说之前还是Brett在等Eddy放开自己，现在倒不如说他反而不敢动了，熟悉的场景、慌乱的动作、两个毫无理智的人让Brett不由有了些不好的预感。然而身下恋人失神迷离的眼眸比什么都煽情，Brett原本并不期待得到什么回答，只以为真是意外。然而大概他的恋人天生就是让他来失控的，原本毫无聚焦的漂亮眼睛在这听到这个问题时突然看向这个家的另一个主人，得逞之意溢于言表，“当然是我故意的——”  
那双平时在小提琴上跳跃的修长手指顺着Brett的手臂慢慢攀上去，落在人的肩上，让Brett敏感地一哆嗦。Eddy当然感觉到了，一下忍不住笑起来，当事人狡黠的眼神闪烁着，长腿也悄悄爬到Brett紧实的腰上，小腿一下一下触碰对方后腰的肌肤，眼尾的红色在夕阳的晕染下看上去更是暧昧，“我算好了时间，你下飞机的时间，回家的时间，然后——”他缓缓起身，柔软的身体像是缠绵的牢笼，想把唯一的住客关起来，接着凑到Brett耳边轻轻说了什么。  
Brett抿紧双唇，Eddy的舌尖缓缓擦过他发红的耳廓，誓要把今天的性爱推向最高潮也最癫狂。他当然不能不随了他的愿，只是内心被对方反过来控制的轻微不适转换成全部的暴虐和性冲动，要反哺给此刻温顺包裹住他的Eddy，掐住他的脖子让对方咽下去。  
他撕开身下人的腿推高，手指掐进丰韵的大腿根留下深深的痕迹，Eddy的腰不由自主抬高，身体近乎成了直角。那根本就硬在穴里的鸡巴此刻因为姿势和角度变化硬生生挤进软肉里，甚至还没有用力都似乎已经戳到了那个紧窄穴道里的尽头，让最顶端的小口轻轻张合着。  
Eddy原以为Brett听到他的“阴谋”大概就会忍不住操他，然而他的丈夫比想象中更冷静也更可怕，握紧大腿根的手指有力得仿佛不可动摇，阴茎缓慢的动作让Eddy更加渴望对方动起来的时候，几乎没办法控制住自己绞紧又松开的阴穴，明明把对方含得更深，最尽头的子宫却饥渴得忍不住摇旗呐喊，渴望更多的快感以及对方的精液。“Brett——”Eddy脸上红晕更深，不知是因为被压着的重力还是羞耻，对方把他摆成了个阴穴朝天的模样，他几乎可以感受到那双冷静的眼扫过他们结合处的目光，他想要的要命，之前就已经被玩具弄得性欲勃发此刻还有人给看不给吃，真是——  
“…！”然而下一秒他还来不及叫就已经被快感拉进了漩涡，对方直上直下地狠狠操弄让Eddy根本没有反应的空间，感觉和思维像是完全糊在了一起，成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。他仰起脖子高声淫叫，生理泪水几乎立刻充满了眼眶，从眼角滚落，被舌尖色情地舔舐。  
“…所以…嗯，你也想好了会有…这样的结果？”Brett学着Eddy刚刚的模样在他耳边轻轻说着，然而当事人哪还听得到这些，手指下多汁的腿根不断抽动的模样一副就要高潮的样子，却在最关键的欢愉到来之际被强行压在了那个制高点，对方居然还能在这个时候停下来，从嘴里吐出热气，手指却从腿根一路上滑，在哆哆嗦嗦的人身上跳舞，最后缓缓落在了不断抽搐的喉结上，“…Eddy，我没戴套。”  
在即将高潮的时候被突然制止，是个人都要疯了。Eddy满眼泪水狠狠盯着Brett，伴侣炙热的身体和冷静的话语像是把他拆成两半丢进不同的锅里，这人现在说这话哪是在问他意见，分明就是暴君在对他下令，然而他可太他妈吃这套了。他一把抓住Brett纤细的手腕，手指能直接把对方的手腕整个扣住，一个分明攻击性极强的动作却让Brett嘴角上扬，下一秒就顺着Eddy的动作往后倒，任由对方坐在他的阴茎上，开始用女穴操他。接着没用什么力气就挣开了对方的手指，替他握住了那根从顶端流出浊液随着动作摇晃的可怜硬物，还没套弄两下Eddy就撑不住射了，撑在Brett肩膀上的手指关节用力，狠狠坐下把那根鸡巴操进了身体最深处的那个小口，前面后面同时迎来了高潮，绞紧了穴肉榨取Brett的精液。他的丈夫毫无保留地全部射给他，为这次“勾引”画上了圆满的句号。  
…很难讲这其中到底有多少莫名其妙的“默契”，至少就放在床头和小玩具一起无言看完全场的避孕套觉得自己很有发言权。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他俩没啥压力，我压力比较大（…）天天GHS  
> 懒得补完了，基本上就是个出差回家被勾引的故事，瞎几把吃吃吧（…）再不发压箱底了


End file.
